


The Queen Who Lords On High

by TheAwesomeWriter



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle is a good wife, Ben just needs hugs, Cinnamon roll anyone?, How AU can we go?, Rumple STILL fucks up all the shit, like all of it, protect this boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeWriter/pseuds/TheAwesomeWriter
Summary: What if things had been different and, instead of using Regina to cast his curse, Rumple used Cora instead? With Cora in charge in Storybrooke, will the curse ever be broken?





	1. The Story We Think We Know...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Once Upon A Time, all related concepts and anything you recognise do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them to bring you this story - and for my own personal enjoyment - as they actually belong to Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis. Any OC's and things you do not recognise, however, are copyrighted to me, TheAwesomeWriter._

 **Rating:** _Mature._

 **Pairings:** _TBA_

 **Genre:**   _Fantasy/Drama_

 **Warnings:**   _TBA_

**Story Summary:** _What if things had been different and, instead of using Regina to cast his curse, Rumple used Cora instead? With Cora in charge in Storybrooke, will the curse ever be broken?_

**Thank You:** _T_ _hank you to anyone and everyone who brainstormed this story with me._

* * *

**I: The Story We Think We Know**

* * *

_Living in a land where women were hardly considered worthy of receiving any respect, where the lamentable state of indoor plumbing left much to be desired and where the health care sector was concerned, almost even more so, did not, to put it at its mildest, make for ideal living conditions by any stretch of the imagination._ _It was, however, a great deal better than living with her megalomaniac of a mother: well, it was when she wasn't being pursued by a band of Templars across the rooftops of Victorian London._

_Leaping across the gap and swinging herself off the washing line hanging between the alleyway, Regina Colter landed on the rooftop opposite with a roll. The band of Templars pursuing her weren't so lucky and, with quite a crunch that made her wince, smacked against the side of the building, tumbling into the alleyway below, where a plump washer woman began yelling at them for ruining her laundry._

_Sprinting across the rooftop, she swung herself off the gutter and in through the open window._

_"You're nearly late."_

_"Sorry, Daddy," she said, swooping down to kiss her father, an aged, balding, kindly looking man, on the cheek. "Are we all prepared?"_

_"We are," said Daniel, entering the room and kissing her. "Your mother's curse will be here within hours."_

_Regina turned to stare out the window where, in the distance, an enormous cloud of purple was sailing its way across the English Channel._

_"No more than two at most," she replied. "If I know mother - and I do - she'll want it to be as quick as possible. If she's not torturing Snow and Charming, she'll be cackling like a maniac right now."_

*****The Queen Who Lords On High*****

_The double doors to the Royal Castle exploded open, shattering off their hinges as they smashed into the floor and a pair of high heeled shoes crunched through the glass. The candles flickered off and on as Snow White expelled her child into the world, blood soaking through the white under-sheets of the bed._

_"Give her to me! Give her to me!" cried Red, grasping for the blanket wrapped newborn baby as quickly as she could, tucking her close to her chest, wrapping her in the shining red cloak she wore._

_"We can't move Snow!" exclaimed Charming to Doc, gesticulating at the now heavily bleeding and unconscious Snow White._

_"The Queen!" cried Grumpy, skittering into the room, panicked and sweating. "She's here! Take the baby! Take her and run!"_

_"Go," said Red's grandmother, the Widow Lucas, heaving up her crossbow, a look of absolute defiance on her face. "The Queen's mine."_

_She and Red embraced gently, loving._

_"Be safe," said Red._

_"You too," said her grandmother. "Go. I'll deal with the Queen."_

_Red nodded, separated from her grandmother and raced from the room, skidding into the hallway full of panicking people as Cora, Queen of the Eastern Most Kingdom, came striding down the hall._

_"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, voice as sweet as honey as she caught sight of Red. "That baby belongs to me."_

_"She belongs to us!" Widow Lucas emerged from the room and turned in the hallway, firing a bolt at Cora._

_Taking her chance, Red ran, feet clacking and clomping on the floor. She bundled the newborn baby, the sweet Princess Emma into the blankets tighter and held the two ends of the blanket in her teeth like a sling.  Behind her she heard her grandmother hit the floor, heard the shot of another bolt go off, heard the Dwarves swing their axes with a roar, and she dropped her cape._

_"NOOOOO!" she heard Cora exclaim, but it was too late for the fireball hurling Queen._

_The moon hit Red directly and she transformed into a wolf, bones twisting and cracking, feelings becoming more feral as fireballs exploded around her. Protect the cub. Howling loudly and scooping the newborn baby into her jaws, she leapt over Cora in one, making sure to aim a well time kick at the Queen, and ran, as fast as her legs could carry her, as fast as her claws could move on the shining floor, down the corridor towards the nursery._

_Bursting through the golden stained glass double doors, sparkling glass flying in all directions, she leapt into the air and bounded over to the wardrobe. Transforming back to her human self as the clouds blocked the moon, she threw open the doors to the wardrobe, bundled Princess Emma into it, and then slammed the doors shut._

_"You're too late," she said, turning to face Cora, her voice breathless and wild as the Queen arrived in the doorway. "We've won. The Princess is gone."_

_"Then you'll have to do," said Cora, raising a fireball._

_"Bring it on," said Red, raising her fists in return._

_The fireball flew and Red leapt, cartwheeling over it, feet swinging and kicking at Cora, who barely blocked them. Behind them the wall exploded open and the windows shattered, glass skittering around the room. The Dark Curse roared and swirled, the nursery and the Royal Castle, Queen, Wolf, Dwarves, Royals and all vanishing within it._

*****The Queen Who Lords On High*****

_Back in Victorian London, as the Dark Curse engulfed the street opposite them, Regina kissed her husband, embraced her father and then stepped up to the window, scooping up her axe and fastening it into the holster on her back, blade shining in the sunlight._

_"Get ready, Mother," she said, as the Curse swirled around her; her leather dress, split into four dark red flowing pieces of fabric from her waist, began to flap in the wind and her long hair whipped back behind her. "I'm coming..."_

_The curse engulfed their house and the threesome vanished._

*****The Queen Who Lords On High*****

_Several miles away in a completely different land, locked away underground in a deep cavernous cave, trapped behind a set of bars, Rumplestiltskin tittered and wittered to himself in his cell, completely consumed by his darkness, as mad as a box of frogs._

_"It comes. My curse. It's here at last."_

_The cell roof was ripped high into the air and the Curse engulfed him as he cackled maniacally._

  *****The Queen Who Lords On High*****

"How did your date go?"

Twenty eight year old Emma Swan nearly tripped over her own feet, jumping in shock as she shut the door of her flat, and turned to her son, who was sat on the windowsill in a pair of blue pyjamas, a book on his lap. "You're meant to be in bed, Henry."

"I-" her son stifled a yawn behind his hand as he looked up at her. "I couldn't sleep," he said. "I wanted to be up for your birthday..."

Emma crossed the room to her son and kissed his forehead. "Oh, Henry. We can celebrate in the morning," she said affectionately, closing his book -  _Once Upon A Time_ \- as Henry yawned loudly again. "It's two in the morning. Bed."

Henry yawned again and, brown haired head drooping, plodded off to his bedroom. Depositing her shoes in the bottom of the walk-in wardrobe and changing into her own pyjamas, Emma went to tuck her son into bed.

Henry was almost asleep as she entered, buried down into his pillows, eyes drooping shut. Crossing the room, she tucked in the side of his quilt and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Mom?" he asked blearily, eyes blinking open as he stubbornly fought back sleep. "Can you open the drawer? I got you something..."

Frowning, Emma opened her son's bedside drawer; a small jewellery box sat in the middle, tied with a bow and a small tag with her name on it, and she flicked it open. A circular, silver necklace, brown in the middle with a swan on the front, hanging on a brown chain, shone up at her.

"Henry," gasped Emma. "How did you afford this?"

"I bought it online. Saved all my pocket money all year. It came yesterday while you were at work. Got it from a website from a town in Maine called Storybrooke," he said. "There's a voucher in there too. I think there's only a few days left, but we can go in the morning - for your birthday - if you want?"

He looked hopeful and Emma smiled, brushing his hair. "Sure," she said, kissing his forehead again. "Henry, I love it. We'll go to Storybrooke in the morning. Are you sure you're well enough?"

"I'm frail, Mom," said Henry, crossing his arms and pouting. "I'm not an invalid."

"Tell that to the school," she said. "You know that's why you're home schooled." At the stubborn look on Henry's face, she caught herself quickly. "I know, I know. I just worry. I nearly lost you once, I don't want to risk you again."

"If I feel unwell or sick, I'll tell you," said Henry. "I promise. I'm ten, Mom."

"And as stubborn as a brick," she said. "Like me. We'll go in the morning. You get some sleep."

Henry smiled at her and wriggled down into the bed, eyes closing, breathing becoming gentle snoring. For a few minutes, Emma watched her son sleep and then got up, crept from the room, flicked off the light switch and gently closed the door.

"I love you, Henry," she said, under her breath, and then headed off to bed. They had a long trip to take tomorrow. 


	2. Is Far From The Truth

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Once Upon A Time, all related concepts and anything you recognise do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them to bring you this story - and for my own personal enjoyment - as they actually belong to Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis. Any OC's and things you do not recognise, however, are copyrighted to me, TheAwesomeWriter._

 **Rating:** _Mature._

 **Pairings:** _TBA_

 **Genre:**   _Fantasy/Drama_

 **Warnings:**   _TBA_

 **Story Summary:** _What if things had been different and, instead of using Regina to cast his curse, Rumple used Cora instead? With Cora in charge in Storybrooke, will the curse ever be broken?_

 **Thank You:** _T_ _hank you to anyone and everyone who brainstormed this story with me._

* * *

**II: Is Far From The Truth**

* * *

The Town of Storybrooke seemed, to any outsider, to be the perfect little fishing town. To those who lived in it, however, it was anything but. Mayor Cora Mills ruled with an iron fist and her daughter, Regina, seemed terrified of her. It was a well known fact amongst the residents of the town that the last time Regina Mills had tried to stand up to her mother, she'd been slapped so hard around the face that she'd retained a scar above her upper lip.

Regina and her mother crossed the road towards Granny's; Ruby, slutty and scantily clad, was putting out the sign as always.

Her mother pushed open the door, rolling her eyes as Ruby, as she always did, and headed over to the counter to order as Regina caught sight of the most unusual sight ever - Mr. Gold, the town owner, a frighteningly terrifying man, sat alone at one of the booths.

"Usual, Regina?" asked Granny, already holding two waffles in her hands as Regina glanced up at her.

"Thanks!" she called back, nodding at the aged woman who put the waffles into the toaster.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Regina, slipping into the booth opposite Mr. Gold. Despite his well known nastiness, the twosome had always been close; she had vivid memories of Gold being the only person her mother was afraid of and, for some reason, he seemed to have a strange fondness for her. 

"Of course, Dearie," he said, gesturing to the seat.

The door to Granny's chimed again as it opened; a leather clad blonde woman and an incredibly cute, brown hair ten year old boy entered. The blonde woman had her arm around her son and he was smiling up at her with unconstrained adoration.

"Go find us a seat, Henry," said the blonde woman. "I'll fetch our order."

The boy, Henry, nodded and practically bounced over to the booth behind them, depositing himself into it, flicking open the large book that he was carrying.

"I called ahead for our order," said the blonde to Granny at the counter; Regina and Gold couldn't help but glance over as her mother bristled at being interrupted and ignored.

"Oh, yes," said Granny. "Yes, what was the name again? Forgive me, Madam Mayor, I have to serve this young lady."

"Swan," said the woman. "Emma Swan."

Memories hit Regina like a tonne of bricks, her brain thumping and thundering as the fog of the Dark Curse receded, fading into the recesses of her mind; _The Dark Curse... Daddy... Daniel... Mother... Rumple..._

"You," she breathed, glancing up at Gold. He seemed to have been struck dumb for a moment. "The Curse worked? But why do we remember? Why  _now_?"

"Emma," breathed Gold, smiling genially at the woman, totally ignoring Regina. "What a lovely name."

The woman smiled, confusedly. "Oh, uh, thank you?" she asked.

"What brings you to Storybrooke?" asked Regina. "Why today, in particular?"

"My birthday," said the woman, waiting as Granny began bustling around to obtain her order. "My son bought me the most beautiful necklace and a voucher for a shop here in Storybrooke. We haven't eaten since dinner last night, so we thought we'd stop in here first for breakfast."

She showed them the voucher and Rumple - Gold, Regina mentally corrected herself - smiled. "Today's your lucky day, Ms. Swan. That's my shop - just down the road. You can't miss it. Big sign hanging over the road."

"Thanks," she said, both to Gold and Granny as the elderly woman handed her a plate of eggs, a large sundae and two cups of hot, steaming cocoa.

"Here you go," said Emma to Henry, sliding the sundae over to him; his face lit up in delight. "Extra everything. It's my birthday. Let's enjoy ourselves."

The two clinked their cups together.

*****The Queen Who Lords On High*****

"Have you been awake this whole time?"

Regina stood in front of the counter in Gold's stop, hands on her hips as she glared at him over the counter. 

"No," said Gold to her. "I awoke at the same time as you did. I put a fail-safe in the Curse, you see? I would awaken as soon as I heard the name of the Savior. As for you - well, that was more to stick it to your mother. She's been able to control you for twenty eight years; I didn't help you escape to a new land just to have her regain her claws into you in this land too."

"You couldn't have woken me sooner?" bristled Regina.

"Alas not," said Gold. "A slight modification to the Curse was something your mother would never notice - it would slip under her gaze - but a change as big as that involving you? She'd notice right away. I only managed to add the fact that you would awaken at the name of the Savior by hiding it under my own name."

"She doesn't have your Dagger, does she?"

"No," said Gold quickly, briskly. "That's kept somewhere your mother would never think to look. You realise, of course, that we'll have to play at still being asleep? If your mother notices any abnormalities-"

"-She'd sniff us out in seconds," finished Regina. "I know. So... how do we break the Curse? My husband is married to our washer woman and my father's in the mental asylum under the hospital!"

"We don't," said Gold. "At least, not yet," he added at Regina's look of anger and fury. "We have to weaken the curse enough first. Things around here have to change. Slowly, gradually, just enough to weaken your mother's slimy grip on the town. The Savior, for a start, cannot be allowed to leave."

"That won't be a problem," said Regina. "I popped all the tires on her car - no-one saw me, I made sure of it - used an old Assassin trick - and set fire to all the tires at the repair garage. Looking back, now that I'm back in my right mind, the Curse always replenished the stock of tires every six weeks. That should keep her here for a while."

"I knew there was a reason I trusted you," said Gold. "Nicely done. Will your mother be able to purchase more?"

"Not without weakening the curse, changing how each day plays out, and she won't risk her grasp on power to do that. You know that as well as I do."

"Have you found your sister here?"

"Zelena?" questioned Regina, frowning. "No. Either Mother left her behind or she's been well hidden. She never crossed my mind truthfully."

"Cora definitely didn't leave her behind. Others from her realm are here, so the Curse made it that far. That means your mother either has your sister imprisoned... or Zelena knew it was coming, which wouldn't surprise me, and took precautions to hide herself."

"Why do we need her?" asked Regina.

"She loathes your mother," said Gold. "That won't change in this land - oh, your mother can bury it under the Curse all she likes, but a hatred that strong? It'll run long and deep underneath your sister's fake memories."

"So, she'll be useful," said Regina.

"Indeed, Dearie," said Gold. "Keep an eye out for her. If she's anywhere near as resourceful as you or your mother, she won't be easy to find."

"Are any of them?" asked Regina. "I've seen Mal's girl - well, the youngest anyway - in the hospital, but there's no sign of Mal herself..."

"I'll keep an eye out for her..." said Gold.

*****The Queen Who Lords On High*****

"We'll be leaving in the morning," said Emma to Henry as she entered the two bed room that they were sharing at Granny's. "All I had to do was blow up the spare tires in the boot. We're all good to go."

"Oh," said Henry sadly, hanging his head. "I wanted to stay. It's quieter here than Boston."

"I know, Kid," said Emma, sitting down on the edge of his bed and stroking his hair. "Air's better for you too - but we have a life back in Boston. We couldn't stay here, even if we wanted too."

"Why not?" asked Henry, looking expectantly up at her, his head ducked as she stroked his hair. "You did that when I was born; just picked a place on a map and went. I don't mind sleeping in the car or on a sofa while we get settled. I really don't."

Emma chuckled. "I don't even know where we'd begin if we did," she said. "I have a job back in Boston - a life -"

"They're looking for a Deputy Sheriff," said Henry, unfolding a piece of paper from his pocket. "I found it on the board outside Granny's after breakfast. You're good at finding people - you'd be great."

Emma took the piece of paper from him and, over the top of it, gave him her best Mom Glare. "Bed," she said. "I'll call in the morning - just call, mind you! Don't get excited about anything."

"Sure," said Henry, giving his mother his cheekiest grin.

"Bed," she commanded.

Henry just grinned and then rolled over into the bed, burying himself into the pillow and thick quilt. He was snoring within seconds. 

*****The Queen Who Lords On High*****

Regina, wearing a red pencil dress with a black jacket over the top, strode down Main Street the next morning, black heels clomping and clacking on the pavement. Having just signed off on a new set of houses to be built on the empty former waste grounds to the south of Storybrooke, she was in a good mood; her mother had deemed it beneath her and she'd be able to make sure that there were enough houses for everyone - even though it had become a little more expensive than expected, her mother couldn't complain; Gold was paying for it, not her.

 _Aw, aw baby, yeah, ooh yeah, huh, listen to this_ -

Rifling through her handbag, she removed the ringing mobile and flipped it open. "Mills," she greeted, pressing the device to her ear.

_"Regina? It's Graham. You asked me to call you if anyone wanted the Deputy Sheriff position?"_

"Graham," she greeted. "Yes. Of course. Has someone applied?"

 _"Just one,"_ he said. She heard him shift some papers on his desk. _"An - Emma Swan?"_

"Give it to her!" The words burst from Regina before she could stop herself. She coughed and restrained herself. "I mean - there's no-one better?"

 _"There's no-one else at all,"_ he said. _"She's not from Storybrooke - your mother will be furious."_

"Let me deal with my mother," said Regina. "Give Ms. Swan the job. That's an order, Graham."

_"Yes, Ma'am."_

And he hung up on her. Before she could cheer in celebration at a job well done, her phone rang again and the smile on her face fell.

"Mother?" she greeted, answering the phone.

_"I hear you told Sheriff Humbert to give an outsider the Deputy Sheriff job."_

"I did," said Regina, keeping her voice level. "News travels fast. I had just finished the conversation when you rang."

_"I know. I was listening."_

"You bugged my phone."

_"And if I did? I'm your mother. I'm allowed to keep an eye on you."_

"I'm thirty six, Mother, I don't need watching..."

 _"Don't you?"_ came her mother's voice in reply and, deep down inside, Regina shuddered as she recognised the tone in her mother's voice - that tone warning her of her defiance. _"Am I to expect you for dinner, Regina?"_

"Of course," she said.

 _"Good,"_ said her mother - and the line went dead.

Now with her day positively ruined, Regina dropped her phone into the rubbish bin and stalked off towards the Pawnbrokers.

  *****The Queen Who Lords On High*****

Rumplestiltskin always liked Sundays - delivery day. The one day that, under the curse, he got to see his and Belle's son. Under the curse, he had memories of Belle being what could kindly be described as a Lady of the Night - and, as she was his wife back in the Enchanted Forest, he was going to use the nice term - who had passed away in childbirth with Ben, her last request being for her father to take in her son; she'd been dead and buried before their son was even twenty four hours old and he'd only been able to hold Ben once before he'd been taken away. 

On the occasions that he was truly honest with himself he could admit that Ben was a mix of both of them; whenever he let it get long enough, Ben's honey-brown hair would curl in the exact same way that Belle's had - wild and uncontrollable - and the sparking green eyes that rarely looked happy were those of the grandfather he had never met.

If Belle was here now, he was sure she would be kicking her father to the Underworld, and would then travel there just to kill him again. He'd never been fond of Sir Maurice, but there was evidently some good in the man for Belle had turned out to be a kind, beautiful woman - that could, of course, have been from her late lamented mother. Moe French, however, was anything but his former self; abusive, drunk and child hating, he'd been saddled with a baby he never wanted, prevented by Cora from giving him up.

And every Sunday, without fail, Ben always dropped a box of plates and Moe French always beat him for it. As if on cue, he heard the ripping of cardboard and the smashing of plates and the sound of a fist on skin. Again and again and again.

 _Not this time,_ he thought and threw open the door to his shop with alarming speed. At the sight that greeted him, he stopped dead; Regina was there, arms spread wide, black handbag dangling, between Moe French and Ben. Moe French looked angry, Regina looked ready to kill - Rumplestiltskin knew her well enough to know that, if pushed, she _would_ - and Ben was huddled on the floor, one hand clutching a heavily bleeding nose, the other covering a very swollen, very yellow bruised eye.

"Is he alright, Gold?" asked Regina, and he could hear the quivering fury in her voice, could hear the bite in her tone, could hear the rage building underneath - despite himself, he was, at this brief moment, thankful that there was no magic in this land yet; Regina was less dangerous without it.

"He'll live," said Gold, painfully and awkwardly crouching to help his shivering, sobbing son to his feet.

"That wasn't what I asked," said Regina.

"I know," said Gold ruefully in reply as he threw his suit jacket around Ben and led him into the shop. "I can't answer the other question just yet. I'll handle his grandfather. You call the sheriff. Now. This ends today."

"The Mayor-" spluttered Moe French.

"Madam Mayor will deal with me. As will you!" hissed Gold and, for a moment, Regina could see the scaly former tutor she'd had back in her youth, especially when he pinned Moe against his truck with his walking stick.

"I-Is evewyfing o'ay?" asked Ben, through his bloody nose as Regina dialled the phone on the front desk and the front door swung shut behind her.

"No," she said bluntly to Ben. "It's not - ah, Graham - it's Regina. I need you at Gold's. _Now._ I _don't care_ if my mother's barred you from coming here -  frankly I don't care if she's on holiday, in a meeting or just been struck by lightning. _Get. Here. Now._ Bring your deputy. And handcuffs. And maybe a taser?"

Graham arrived a few minutes later, Emma Swan in tow, and Regina had never been more glad to see the former huntsman and the Savior. At the sight of Ben's heavily bleeding nose and swollen yellow eye, Emma had nearly throttled Moe herself until Graham had told her to keep Gold back while he dealt with Moe.

"You're not arresting him?" spluttered Moe as Graham fastened the handcuffs onto his wrists and positively slammed him into the truck.

"Why on Earth would he do that?" asked Regina, putting on her best imitation of her mother; deep down inside himself Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but shudder at how accurate it was. "He  _is_ the boy's father. You haven't been physically harmed and you're anything but an adequate guardian."

"The Mayor will be very displeased with you!" warned Moe as Graham shoved him into the police car. "I'll be out in no time."

"Let her be angry," spat Gold with such a force that Emma could barely believe her eyes. as his hand slammed down on the top of the police-car and he leaned forward, positively hissing with rage. "I'm taking Ben - as I wanted too the day his mother died - and if Madam Mayor has any problems with it, then she can speak to me personally about it." Looking ready to explode in anger, Gold turned and grasped Ben's shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said to the boy, smiling. "I've got something for that eye. Somewhere."

Ben looked anxiously between the police car and his father, who had entered the shop, and then straightened up and headed inside. 

"That shy boy is Gold's son?" asked Emma, watching the door to the Pawn Shop slam shut. "How did _that_ happen?"

"Occasionally Gold isn't as scary as he looks," said Regina. "I remember him from when I was a girl. And, truth be told, Ben's mother was a paragon of pureness. She'd do anything to protect her son - even giving him up to what she thought would be a loving home, rather than leave him with a then-work-obsessed father like Gold. You'd better go. Graham's waiting."

Emma left and, with her day much improved, Regina decided that discussing the next step of the plan to break the Curse with Gold could wait for one more day. She was going to have some waffles. And some pie. And - why the hell not? - a coconut meringue cheesecake too.

  *****The Queen Who Lords On High*****

"So, you're really my father?" asked Ben, staring blearily up at Gold as the greying man handed him some ice wrapped in a thin cloth. Placing it to his eye he couldn't help but wince in pain, relieved that his nose had stopped bleeding.

"I am," said Gold. "Better?" he asked gently, as Ben put the cloth over his eye.

"Yes," said Ben. "Thank you. If you're my father, why was I with grandfather and not you?"

"When you were born, I was very much focused on running the shop and my job; I didn't have time for a child. Belle - your mother, a wonderful woman - wanted you to go to her father, where she hoped you'd be loved. We all knew what was happening, Ben; it was clear to all of us. We couldn't do anything until your grandfather physically hurt you in front of us. I'm sorry it took so long."

"You're not sending me back, are you?"

"No," said Gold, angrily. "No. You're my son. And you're not a baby anymore. You can communicate what you want and need. You're staying with me."

"But the Mayor-"

"-can deal with me," finished Gold. "She doesn't scare me. Don't you worry about her. Tonight you'll come home with me. It's only a half day tomorrow - you can help me at the shop in the morning, then we can have some lunch and buy you what you need. Then we'll decide how to make your arrangement with me permanent as I'm sure your grandfather and the Mayor will fight it."

Ben just gave a weak, pained smile.

*****The Queen Who Lords On High*****

Ben yelped loudly the next morning as the door to the Pawn Shop exploded open with such a force that it crashed off the wall, the glass in the door shattering and skittering across the floor.

His father and Ms. Mills emerged from the backroom, curtain flapping.

"Mother," said Regina, smiling genially. "What are you doing here?"

Cora, aged and brown haired, dressed in a pencil skirt and black suit, ignored her daughter completely. Ben glanced anxiously between her and his father as the Mayor stared her father down. His father didn't even blink. Completely ignoring Regina's mother, he crossed to the desk. "Your watch will be repaired for opening tomorrow, Regina. Ben, I'm closing shortly. Go and fetch us some lunch?"

Ben nodded, smiled at his father and then left the shop through the front door.

"What the-? _Get off me!_ "

"Mother..." warned Regina as Gold nearly knocked her aside as he hobbled for the door.

Cora smirked nastily and strode past Rumplestiltskin, straight out into the pathway, where young Ben was fighting with a large, burly man of at least seven foot. Moe French was watching.

"Don't fight it, boy! You're coming with me!"

Regina began to think, her diplomatic head whirring to try and think of a way out - _Daniel would know. Why didn't I pay more attention in those diplomacy lessons and less time staring at his chest?_  Mentally cursing herself for not thinking quick enough, she began to move to her mother.

She need not have bothered. Ben elbowed his captor in the stomach and broke free as the man keeled over. Moe French moved to grasp his grandson and Cora shrieked at the large man to catch Ben. Ben ducked just in time, but Moe French wasn't so lucky - Rumplestiltskin's cane came down - Regina winced - Moe French shrieked and raised his arms -  again and again and again, Rumplestiltskin's face full of abject and uncontrollable fury, down came the cane - bones cracked and crunched.

Rummaging around in her handbag for her new phone, Regina urgently dialled the phone. "Graham. Mr Gold's shop. Now. If you're not here within five minutes, I will have you strung naked by your testicles from the top of the library!"

Graham arrived in exactly four minutes, looking rather frazzled, with Emma Swan in tow. As Emma dealt with the large, burly man, staring him down as if he wasn't more than a foot taller than her and at least twice her width, Graham moved to Rumplestiltskin -  _Gold,_ Regina mentally reminded herself - and tried to heave him away.

It didn't work and Graham got an elbow to the stomach for his troubles.

"Is he-?"

"-angry?" finished Regina, to Emma. "Yes. Very."

"Gold, enough!" ordered Graham.

"Father! Father, stop!  _Please!_ "

Ben grasped at the cane as it came down, smacking across his hand with a crack of wood on skin, and hissed in pain. Whatever Ben had done seemed to have work; Gold had stopped. Red faced and panting heavily, he didn't fight Regina as she heaved him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, grasping Ben firmly by the shoulder.

"Y-Yes," said Ben, wide eyed and frightened as he glanced across at his unconscious grandfather. "Is he-?"

"-dead?" finished Gold, grimly, hands white as they clasped his cane. "No. Unfortunately." He turned to Cora, face alight with fury. "I suggest you leave, Madam Mayor."

"I don't take-"

" _That wasn't a suggestion!_ " roared Gold, spittle flying, eyes burning with a fire that made Cora shrink back; Emma Swan could barely believe her eyes, Sheriff Graham grasped his gun tightly, Ben stared between the two. " ** _GO!_** And leave my son out of whatever vendetta you have with me! Do you understand me? He is off-limits."

"I-"

**_"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"_ **

Regina winced; she'd heard that tone before - usually, like now, when Rumplestiltskin was around her mother - and moved to stop her former tutor before events got any worse. She was too late.

"Father, she's not worth it," said Ben, clasping his father's shoulder. "Neither of them are. Let her go. Let's close the shop and get some lunch."

Whatever anger was inside Gold seemed to evaporate at the words from his son. He had Cora by the collar, her feet off the ground, and dropped her at the sound of his son's voice.

"You did not handle that well..." said Regina to Gold.

Gold raised his eyebrows at her. "And she did? See you tomorrow, Regina?"

"Of course," said Regina. She watched Rumple and Ben head off towards Granny's and then crouched down to help her mother to her feet as Cora brushed herself down and bristled angrily, attempting to rush after Gold and son. "Let Gold have this one, Mother. Don't you have other people to torture? I know you always get some perverse glee out of torturing that young pregnant girl..."

"It's not perverse, Regina," said Cora. "But you're right - Gold can have his little victory. He may have won the battle, but I shall win the war."

"If you say so, Mother," said Regina, linking her arm with her mother's. "Lunch? Granny's has spinach cobbler on the menu and I know how you like it."

"Yes," smiled Cora, genially. "Lunch. I may even try that chocolate fondue for once."

"Look at you," laughed Regina. "Splashing out." 


End file.
